Coming Home
by audie
Summary: Sorry for the delay!! I hope you enjoy!!
1. Default Chapter

Coming Home: chapter one

**Disclaimers and random notes:** I own all of the characters and everyone thing else pertaining to JAG. RRIIIIIIGGGT.  Don't own 'em but I LOVE the show.  Ok guys this is my first fanfic so go easy and any suggestions, comments, criticism, or whatever is absolutely welcome.  I'm not new to fanfic; I'm just new to the author side of it.  Truthfully, the only reason I'm writing this is because I'm bored outta my mind and figured "What the hey, might as well go for it."  So I hope this is read by someone and if you feel the need to expound or add to my story: GO FOR IT!! MORE POWER TO YA!!  I know there are better writers out there that could do amazing things with this story and if you want to put it anywhere else go right ahead; just warn me first.    

It's been five long years.  Mac sighed to herself and looked down at the little girl holding her hand while they stood just outside the elevator that would take them to JAG headquarters.  Mac gave the girl a reassuring smile but was secretly looking for support from the small child.  They were in this together and no matter what happened, they had each other. 

As they stepped off the elevator, Mac looked around as if she had never been there.  Even though it had been five years, the building didn't change much; the people did though.  She recognized absolutely none of the military personnel scurrying around the bullpen entrance and no one noticed her.  She walked up to the reception desk while picking up the little girl.  The girl had been Mac's only comfort for the last five years and right now, Mac needed all the comfort she could get.  Mac looked at the Ensign and was amazed at how young she looked 'Probably just out of college.' Mac thought wistfully.  

"Can I help you, Ma'am?" The young Ensign asked politely and smiled at the cute little girl being held by the woman.

"Um, I was wondering if Commander Rabb still worked here." Mac asked hesitantly.

"Do you mean _Captain_ Rabb?  He is probably in his office right now.  Would you like me to set up an appointment to see him later?"  The young Ensign was following orders that only people with appointments got back to see the Captain.  He did not like impromptu meetings. 

'He's a Captain now.'  Mac thought to herself.  'Of course he is.  I shouldn't be surprised.'  She couldn't help but wonder what would have become of her career if she had been here the last five years.  'Would I be sporting eagles on my collar?  I guess we'll never know.'  She sighed and replied to the Ensign's question "I need to see him now.  I can just walk back to his office if you point me in the right direction."

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but the Captain only sees people who have appointments.  He's very adamant about that…" the young Ensign was cut-off by Mac.

"I'm sorry, Ensign…Miller…" Mac searched for her name.  

'She knows ranks; must be a wife.' Ensign Miller thought.

  "…But I need to see the Captain now.  It's an emergency.  I know you're following orders not to allow others back there…"  

'Oh yeah, definitely a wife.' the Ensign noted.

"…but if you just walked to his office and told him Sarah Mackenzie was here to see him, I know he wouldn't mind."  Mac pleaded with the young officer.

The ensign had heard that name before but couldn't remember where.  Either because of the look in the woman's face or because of the odd familiarity of her name, the ensign decided to risk the wrath of the Captain and approach his office.  "OK, Ma'am, I'll go ask if he's willing to speak with you right now.  Please wait right over there."  Ensign Miller pointed to a row of chairs.  She turned on her heel and headed for the Captain's office while trying to remember where she had heard that name.  'Hopefully he's in a good mood today and won't belittle me in front of the whole bullpen and instead do it in his office.'  The wary ensign thought.

Captain Rabb was not known for his great attitude or caring personality.  He was obstinate and gruff with everyone.  Most of the JAG staff didn't know why and wouldn't be caught dead questioning why out loud because they feared the wrath of the Captain; but silently, they all wondered what had happened to the man to make him so…mean.  Some heard rumors that he lost a big case, some heard that the woman he loved left him for another man and others heard that he just snapped.  One thing was clear though, he hadn't always been this way and the few who knew him before the mean Captain surfaced never talked about it.  It pained them all to think of what was destroyed the day the Captain lost his soul.


	2. Chapter two

Coming Home: chapter two

See past disclaimers.

Notes: Ok, like I said, I'm knew to this so give me a break and all criticism, comments and suggestions are VERY welcome.  I know this is short but I feel the need to post immediately. Smile.  So, thanks to all of you who gave me reviews…it's so exhilarating!  Who knew posting fanfic would be this much fun!  I hope you enjoy!!

"Whoa!  This may be a good Monday morning after all."  Lieutenant Greggs exclaimed somewhat sarcastically as he watched a pretty, brown-haired woman approach the receptionist's desk.  The woman had dark brown hair that fell to just below her shoulders with the ends flipped out.  She had an olive-toned complexion that obviously had been exposed to the sun, even though it was early spring.  She wore a pair of black cropped pants, a purple ¾ sleeved button down shirt and black sandals.  She looked young, but there was a distance in her eyes that could not hide the many things this woman had been through.  The young girl at her side had big eyes just like her mother except hers were not brown, but deep blue.  Her hair, long and a few shades lighter than her mother's, cascaded around her face and shoulders in big curls that made her look older than her mere 4 years.  The child wore a sleeveless sundress that had various patterns splattered on it and white sandals.  

"Maybe she needs a lawyer.  I know one who would be more than happy to help her out."  Lt. Greggs muttered with an obliging tone to the group of men standing with him: Captain Sturgis Turner, Lt. White and Captain Rabb.  All of the men except Greggs had their back to the receptionist's area.

"This is not a bar Lt", Cap. Turner warned, "we do not have relationships with clients, pretty or not."  He finished his sentence with a joking smile on his face.

"If you'll excuse me gentlemen, I need to refill my coffee cup and then _get back to work_.  Shouldn't you be doing the same, _Lt_.?"  Harm gave the Lt. a pointed look and began to turn around towards the break room when the Lt. spoke.

"Captain, didn't _you_ have a relationship with a client?" the Lt. was bordering on insubordination, if not already crossing the line.  He had stumbled upon the case of a Navy Psychologist cleared of a DUI by a then Commander Rabb while doing research.  Subsequently, he also stumbled upon the case of the doctor's murder where Rabb, the victim's ex-boyfriend, was a suspect.  The Lt. knew he would be subject to the wrath of the Captain; but if suffering the wrath of the Captain allowed him to finally figure out what had plagued the poor man for so long, then it was a risk worth taking.  Greggs was certain this was the incident that had changed the once pleasant man and he wanted to know once and for all.

Sturgis gaped at the young man. 'I know he's cocky and enjoys pushing the envelope but even he knows not to push that much.  I hope Harm doesn't kill him or worse kill me for sending him to get the research.'

Harm faced the Lieutenant. and gave him a look that dared him to back away.  "Where did you get that information, Lieutenant?" Harm growled while searching the Lieutenant's eyes. 

"I…uh…" the Lieutenant stuttered then took a deep breath, swallowed and locked himself into the attention stance, "I was doing re-research, Sir."

"Research, Lieutenant?  Research into my personal life, Lieutenant?" each time putting more emphasis on the word 'lieutenant'. 

"Captain, I asked that the research be done for a case.  Don't fault him for being a good investigator."  Sturgis lowered his voice on the last part of his statement trying to calm the Captain and to show him the Lieutenant meant no harm.  

Before Harm or Greggs could respond, Ensign Miller interrupted the three unaware of the situation.  "Captain, Sir, there is a woman here who whishes to speak with you."

Harm answered while still keeping his eyes locked on the Lieutenant, "I only talk to people with appointments."

"I, I know that, Sir.  But this woman says it's an emergency."

"If it's an emergency", Harm stressed emergency, "then call the police."

            "Ms. Mackenzie seems desperate, Sir."

            Harm looked at the Lieutenant.  He always did a double take when someone said Sarah or Mackenzie but then he realized how foolish he was being.  He had to stop getting his hopes up every time someone mentioned her name because he knew deep down that she was never coming back.  "Tell her to schedule an appointment for later in the day."  He looked pointedly at Ensign Miller.

            "Yes Sir.  How about a this afternoon?"

            "_I_ can't schedule _her_ appointment." Harm spoke to the Ensign as though she were a child.  "_You _need to ask this…Ms. Mackenzie…"

            Ensign Miller interrupted, "Sarah.  Her first name is Sarah, I believe, Sir."

            This stopped Harm.  He looked at the Ensign then turned around.  As soon as he was facing the reception area, his eyes locked with hers.  Harm's empty coffee mug shattered on the floor.  A sharp intake of breath was followed by a very breathy, "Sarah".

            "Oh God!"  Sturgis murmured.   Was that Mac?  After all these years?  These and other questions swirled around his head until somehow he managed to quietly speak.  "Get the Admiral out here, Ensign. Now!"

            Mac had always been able to feel when Harm was near and even after five years, she could feel his warm presence close.  She slowly turned toward the office area of the bullpen and almost immediately her eyes found his.  She took in a shaky breath and all of a sudden was having doubts as to whether this was the right thing to do or not.  'I should have called.  Is that a happy surprise face or a what is she doing here surprise face.'  Mac questioned.  'This was a mistake.  We are- were, going to get married.  What if he moved on?  What will he think of Catherine?'  All of these thoughts and more, that at one point she had no problems facing, now swirled in her head and made her want to turn around and run as fast as she could out of the building.  Silently, she let Catherine slide out of her arms while still keeping her eyes focused on him.  It seemed as though an eternity passed as they gazed at each other for the first time in five years, but in reality only a few quick seconds went by.  In those mere few seconds, the bullpen quieted down.  They had all heard Captain Rabb reaming out Lieutenant Greggs and when his tirade suddenly ended, they all turned their attention to the reason why.

            Harm crossed the bullpen in record time.  He didn't run but more like quickly floated over to where Mac stood.  When he reached Mac he paused for just a second to touch her face with his hand before he grabbed her up and swung her around in a quick circle then placed her on her feet again.  He had tears streaming down his face as he kissed her head and hugged her to him repeatedly.  

            "Oh God.  Sarah, I can't believe you're alive."  He managed to get out in between sobs.     

            Mac managed to loosen Harm's grasp on her enough to cup his face in her hands.  "Harm, look at me.  I'm here, I'm alive, and I'm ok."  She looked into Harm's blue eyes and gave him a sincere and soothing smile.

            As Mac smiled at Harm, he remembered how much he missed that smile.  Over the years, he had done all he could to block out images of Mac but he never could forget her radiant smile.  "Baby, I've missed you so much."

            "I've missed you too, Harm."  Mac said this with a sincere look on her face then broke free of his grasp.  Clasping both of his hands in hers, she suddenly became very shy.  "Is there someplace we can go to talk?  I need to tell you a few things."

            "My office is right over there.  Same place it always was."  Harm said jokingly, trying to cover the sudden feeling of dread that swept through his body.

            As Harm turned towards his office, the quiet shocked state of the bullpen was shattered by "Attention on deck!"

            When the Admiral was summoned out of his office somewhat reluctantly, the last thing he expected to see was Sarah Mackenzie standing in the middle of the bullpen.  As he rounded the corner out of his office demanding to know why Captain Turner had summoned him, he saw Mac and understood why the bullpen had become deathly quiet.  He stopped abruptly and said a calm "At ease" before he continued with Mac.  "Oh my God!  Mac, you're alive!" He walked over to where she stood and enveloped her in a big hug.  "I…I can't believe this.  Where…how…" unable to form a sentence he just stared at Mac as if she was the best thing he'd ever seen.

            Sensing the need to explain, Mac gave a reassuring smile and sighed, "It's a long story, Sir.  But basically I was kidnapped and now I'm free."

            To say that everyone in the bullpen was shocked was the understatement of the year.  If the Admiral hugging Mac and not being able to form a sentence didn't stun people then the complete change of Captain Rabb's mood from tyrannical to sobbing, all at the appearance of one woman, did.  Who was this woman, they all thought, and what happened to her to make her appearance so emotional?          


	3. 3

Disclaimers: see previous chapters

AN: Sorry it's been a while since I last posted, but some unforeseen circumstances came up.  I hope everyone is enjoying this and please look for upcoming chapters.  Thanks a bunch for all of the reviews!!!         

Chapter three

"I'm sure you two have lots to discuss," The Admiral sensed tension coming from Mac, "so why don't you use my office."

"Thank-you Admiral."  Harm sighed.  He was afraid of what this conversation was about and wished that they could just go back to the way things were five years ago. 

As Harm gestured for Mac to go first towards the Admiral's office, she picked up Catherine who had been close by.  Mac continued on with Catherine in her arms preparing herself for the conversation about to take place.  Harm stared, rooted in his place.  He noticed the girl for the first time.  Suddenly, all of his fears compounded.  'She's back but she's not coming back to _me_.'   

The Admiral saw the girl and observed Harm's reaction.  "Son, go in that office, talk to her and tell her you love her." His simple yet profound statement helped to snap Harm out of his reverie but did little to help his dying hopes. 

Harm did not verbally respond to the Admiral, but instead gave him a look that said a thousand words.  The Admiral realized that if Mac really had moved on, it would hurt Harm worse than when she had first disappeared. 

Once in the office, Mac sat on the Admiral leather couch with Catherine still in her arms.  "I'm going to go talk with Harm now so please be good and sit here on the couch, ok baby? Mac looked into her daughter's eyes and she knew her daughter understood the gravity of the situation even if she didn't understand the situation.

"Yes, Ma'am."  Catherine responded, trying to sound grown-up.

Mac realized what she was doing and smiled at her praying that her innocence would not be destroyed by the last five years and it's outcome.  

Mac started to get up from the couch but was stopped by a small hand on her leg.  "Mommy, is everything gonna be alright?"  Catherine suddenly transformed back into the small child she really was.  

Her voice unsure, Mac took a deep breath and continued, "No matter what happens, everything is going to be alright.  I love you baby."  With that, Mac stood, kissed Catherine on her forehead and turned towards Harm.  'Please let everything be alright' Mac silently prayed to herself.

As Mac approached Harm, waiting on the other side of the Admiral's office out of earshot of Catherine, she was fiddling nervously with her necklace.  She came to stand in front of him and clasped whatever was on the end of the chain in her hand.  They looked intently at each other, unsure of what to do or say.  

"How have you been?"  Mac winced inwardly at how that sounded.  'I've been gone for five years and I ask _how he's been_?'

"Ok, not much has changed in my life."  He knew he sounded more content than he really was, but he wanted to take her into his arms and tell her the last five years had been hell without her.  'I can't do that.  She's not here because she wants me to hold her, she's here to tell me she _doesn't_ want me to hold her-ever.

Mac continued to play with her necklace, glancing down, unsure of what to say next.  Harm saw what she was playing with and stilled her hand.  This slight contact sent chills through each of their bodies while also having a calming effect on the situation.  Looking into Mac's eyes Harm started, "You kept your ring."

Not thinking about controlling her words, Mac exclaimed quietly, "Of course I kept it.  I wore it the whole time until I came here."  Realizing what she said she looked away, she didn't want Harm's pity if he had moved on while she was gone.  Not giving him a chance to respond, she continued, "I know you have moved on, professionally and personally.  I thought of you constantly and how obsessed you would be to find me; but I knew you never would so I hoped that you had found happiness and…"

Seeing the hurt that quickly passed over her beautiful face at the mention of him moving on, Harm realized that she hadn't found someone else to love.  He interrupted her, "I did find happiness…"

She controlled the sadness that crept into her heart.  Of course she hoped he had found happiness but deep down, she hoped that one day they would be reunited and he would still love her.

"…I found the woman of my dreams.  I love her with all of my heart and I thank God everyday that I was fortunate enough to be able to have her in my life."  A smile crept across his face as he continued, "I found happiness…with you, Sarah Mackenzie." 

Two tears snaked their way down Mac's cheek.  

"I love you Sarah.  I always will."  Harm reached up and thumbed the tears from her soft skin.

"I love you too, Harm."  A small sob escaped her lips and she clasped his hand that had been holding her ring with her two hands.

Harm bent down and gave Mac a short but sweet kiss that brought back all of the memories they shared.  As he stood back up, Mac slowly opened her eyes and looked into his.  She reached her arms around his neck and brought him back down to her again.  His arms encircled her waist and held her against him as though it was the last time.  Their lips touched and a fiery passion was unleashed.  After they surfaced for breath, Harm rested his forehead on hers, "I love you Sarah."

Mac swallowed, shut her eyes and reopened them with new strength.  "Harm, there's something I have to tell you."  She let go of her hold on him and stepped out of his embrace.  "Please don't interrupt me until I'm done."  She looked to his face for an answer before she continued.  "When I was kidnapped, I was pregnant but I didn't know it until about a month after I was taken."  Mac looked Harm straight in the eyes trying to gauge his reaction.  Harm, I…we… have a daughter- Catherine Mackenzie Rabb. 

Harm was stunned, even more than at her sudden reappearance.  He looked to where Catherine was sitting on the couch and back at Mac.  All at once, he gathered Mac into his arms and swung her around, again, before placing her on the ground and kissing her.  

"I guess you're not mad." Mac said a little apprehensively but still amused at his antics.

"How could I be mad?  That's the most wonderful thing I've heard since you told me you loved me for the first time six years ago!"

Mac knew Harm would be happy.  She gave him a quick peck on the lips then with one of her stunning smiles went on, "Well, dad, would you like to meet your daughter?" 

Harm was speechless.  As he looked at her across the room, he thought 'I have a daughter?  She's so beautiful, just like her mother.  She looks like a miniature Mac.'  Harm smiled down at Mac and grabbed her hand.

Mac took this as a sign to proceed.  She walked across the room with Harm in-tow.  As she reached the couch, held out her free arm to Catherine.  Catherine jumped off the couch and into her mother's waiting arm.  Her mom was happy and so was she.  While still holding Harm's hand, Mac turned so that she and Catherine were facing him.  All of a sudden Catherine became very shy, she buried her face in her mother's neck and gazed at Harm through curious eyes.  "Catherine, baby, this is your father, Harmon Rabb.  He loves you very much."  Mac looked between Harm and Catherine.  

Timidly, Harm reached his free hand out and touched her exposed cheek with one long finger.  "I love you and your mother very much Catherine."  Harm whispered, barely able to control his voice as his eyes filled with tears of joy.  

Slowly, Catherine raised her head off of her mother's shoulder.  She had grown-up hearing about her father constantly.  It was like she had always known him and now he stood in front of her.  "I love you too, Daddy."  This simple statement brought tears to her parent's eyes.  She reached her little arms out to give her dad a hug.  Harm opened his arms and hugged her back while looking at Mac and mouthing, "Thank-you".

Mac let go of Catherine and Harm held onto her.  She had both arms around his neck and her head lying on his shoulder as thought it was perfectly natural to be held by him.  

Mac looked at the scene with so much joy and happiness; her family was finally together.  She headed towards the couch and Harm followed, still carrying Catherine.  They sat on the couch with Catherine in Harm's lap and his arm around Mac.  They sat together for hours discussing anything and everything Catherine wanted to.  They were so engrossed in each other that no one heard the knock or the door to the Admiral's office open.  It had been several hours since they had gone in there and the Admiral decided to see if they needed anything.  As he stood in his office, gazing upon the reunited family, the sight he saw brought tears of happiness to his eyes.                


	4. 4

 Disclaimers: Don't own them, if I did we wouldn't need fan fiction to vent our frustrations with!!

AN~ Sorry it took so long for me to post again.  I got caught up in the events of daily life *sigh.  Please read and review and thanks to all of you that have given me reviews thus far!!!  I hope you enjoy and I'll TRY to get the next part out sooner.    

Chapter 4

            Having spent several hours in the Admirals office, the new family left JAG headquarters after all of the other personnel had gone home for the night.  "Sorry about the cramped quarters." Harm was referring to the two-person corvette that three people were going to have to squeeze into.  "I wasn't expecting that I'd be carting around two other people."  Although Harm said this with a sarcastic tone, he gave Mac a look that conveyed he was more than happy to have the extra passengers along for the ride.

            "Harm, you got a new corvette?  I thought you couldn't part with the one you fixed up?"  Teasingly Mac smiled at Harm.  It had been an issue when preparing for the wedding as to who would sell their corvette since they didn't need two corvettes along with an SUV.  Harm didn't want to give up his classic that he had spent time restoring and Mac hated the idea of having to sell her 'baby'.  Finally Mac gave in and allowed her car to be sold with the promise that she could drive Harm's corvette whenever she wanted.  Of course what she wanted and what Harm wanted were two different things, but Harm did have a hard time saying 'no' to his beautiful Marine.  As she neared the outside of the car, she thought it looked familiar but chalked it up to the fact that most corvettes are very similar.  Once they were settled with Catherine on Mac's lap and Harm cautiously driving towards home, Mac finally took the time to relax.  Even though Harm had been overjoyed at her reappearance, she couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive towards the whole situation.  But now that she and Catherine were tucked safely in Harm's car and on the way home, she had never felt more content in her whole life than at that moment.  

            "Harm!  This is MY corvette!"  Mac exclaimed.  During her quiet introspection, Mac noticed a little red stain on the floor of the driver's side.  Her car had a red stain just like it from an unfortunate accident that occurred while driving to meet Harm involving red nail polish and an innocent motorist.  "Why are YOU driving my corvette?  We sold it to the dealer.  I know it's been five years, but that was a pretty painful memory to forget."  Mac looked to Harm with a questioning yet amused look in her eyes. 

            "I bought it."  He looked to Mac but saw that this was not enough to quell her curious mind.  Continuing at little self-consciously, "After you disappeared I sold mine and bought back yours.  I always did want a new corvette."  Hoping that this would appease her curious mind, Harm kept driving.  

            Mac knew he was holding something back but also knew not to press the issue.  The drive continued in silence with Catherine sleeping in her mother's arms and neither adult wanting to wake her up.  When Harm pulled into the parking lot to Mac's old apartment, Mac was confused.  "Harm, what are we doing here?  I thought you said we were going home?"  

            With a smile Harm replied, "We are.  This is your home, Mac.  I thought you would like to be here since it's familiar and my place only has one bed."

            Mac gave Harm a look of speculation and interest as to why they were able to even GO to her apartment.  After all, she had been gone five years.  Hadn't someone sold it by now?  Once they were in Mac's apartment, Mac looked around and noted that almost nothing had changed.  Harm reached for the sleeping Catherine, "Here, let me put her in bed."  

            Mac wanted to object since Catherine needed to put one some pajamas and get ready for bed but she stopped herself and watched as Harm cradled Catherine in his arms, gently laying her on the bed.  While Harm put Catherine to bed, Mac made her way around the apartment looking at all of the pictures that were scattered throughout.  During the five years she was gone, she only had one picture of Harm.  It was the photo of the two of them at Baby AJ's christening.  She needed no pictures to remind her of Harm but Catherine only knew her father through that one picture; granted that one picture got more attention from the little girl than most pictures do.  

            Harm found Mac looking at a picture of him and an older Baby AJ.  She traced the outline of Harm and couldn't help but think of Catherine and all that Harm had missed out on.  Harm circled his arms around her waist and caught the hand that had been grazing the photograph and brought it to his mouth.  He planted a kiss on her open palm then pressed her hand to his cheek.  He needed the assurance that none of the days past events were just in his imagination.  

            Mac leaned into Harm.  It had been five long years since she was awarded the pleasure of his arms around her.  Mac felt Harm let go of her hand and reach up and undo the clasp to her necklace.  After he had removed the necklace, Mac turned around a gazed into his eyes.  "I know you've only been back a few hours, but I want you to know how much I love you."  Harm removed her engagement ring from the chain and knelt in front of Mac.  "I've never stopped loving you and I will always love you.  Today has been the happiest day of my life.  You came back to me and you brought our baby girl with you.  Before you were kidnapped, we were going to get married.  I still want to marry you, Sarah.  I want to grow old with you and watch our kids grow up with you.  I want to live in the little house with a picket fence and a big yard with a dog.  Sarah, will you marry me?"  Harm had tears in his eyes as he gazed into Mac's.  

            It was just like the first time he had asked Mac to marry him but sweeter and more loving if that was possible.  Mac got down on her knees in front of Harm and cradled his face in her hands.  "Harm, I'll always love you and I can't think of anything I want more than to grow old and watch our kids grow up with you.  Yes. I'll marry you, Harm."  She gave him a long and loving kiss.  When they parted, he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed it.  After a few more minutes of just holding each other, Harm rose.  "Sarah, I think you're tired and I don't want to keep you up."  As much as he wanted to stay, he wasn't going to unless she wanted him too.  "I'm going to head home and I'll be back bright and early. O.K.?"  Harm started towards the door.

            Mac was stunned at first, then realized that he was just being the gentleman that he always was.  "No, Harm.  Please stay.  Don't go.  You belong here.  I want you here.  The memory of your arms around me at night was the only thing that lulled me to sleep these last five years.  Please, I need you stay."  She gave Harm a pleading look and tugged on his arm.  

            "Are you sure?"  Mac nodded to his question and gave him another long kiss as her response.  The couple retreated to the bedroom and made up for the last five years spent apart.                


	5. 5

Chapter 5

            As the small child woke from her peaceful slumber, she became aware of the fact that she was in a new bed and not in her pajamas.  She slowly detangled herself from the bed sheets and made her way across the room towards the door.  Quietly, Catherine peered around the doorframe taking in her new surroundings.  Cautiously she stepped into the unfamiliar living room and made her way towards the nearest open door where she hoped to find her mother sleeping within.  Just as she suspected, her mother was peacefully sleeping during the early morning hours.  Mac was spooned against Harm with one of his arms protectively wrapped around her middle.  The other arm was stretched out across her pillow underneath her head.  He had laced his fingers with hers as he held gently held her right hand.  Harm's face was nuzzled against her neck with his mouth just below her ear.  

            Catherine slowly walked around the large bed to where her mother was and just stood quietly.  Mac felt a presence staring at her through her sleep.  Once a heavy sleeper, Mac now woke to the littlest disturbance; something motherhood had instilled in her.  Gradually she opened one eye and peeked out toward the presence.  Catherine stood beside the bed, chin in her hands resting on the mattress, leveling her gaze with Mac's.  With a warm smile, Mac softly whispered, "Good morning, Baby."

            Without missing a beat, Catherine inquisitively asked, "Mommy, why is Daddy in your bed?"

Mac had told hold back a laugh so as not to wake said Daddy and replied, "Because he belongs there, Honey."      

"Oh." Was Catherine's simple reply.  "Does this mean that we can't snuggle anymore like we used to at home?"  

            Home.  That one simple word carried so much meaning.  THIS was their home; it always had been, even though Catherine never knew that.  "Catherine this is your home.  And just because Daddy is in my bed doesn't mean that we can't snuggle.  It just means that you get twice as much snuggling."  Mac sounded enthusiastic but in her head she was grappling with the fact the she was going to have to explain exactly WHERE they had been her whole life if it wasn't 'home'.      

            "Come here." Mac had scooted closer to Harm and lifted up the comforter welcoming Catherine into its warmth.  Catherine gladly climbed in and was immediately wrapped in the comforter and her mother's arms.  Positioned so that Catherine's back was to her, Mac looked upon her innocent face and lightly kissed her on the top of her head.  

            After a few minutes of silence, Catherine broke the stillness, "Mommy, does Daddy like having me here?"

Mac was stunned at her question.  Harm had done nothing to warrant Catherine feeling unloved; in fact, he had done the complete opposite.  She was also amazed at the complex level of her question; Catherine understood that she was a completely unexpected surprise by Harm.  

            "Oh, Baby.  He loves you so much."  Mac's sincere voice did little to cover the tears that were in her eyes.  Unbeknownst to Mac and Catherine, Harm had been awake the whole time.  He reached over Mac with both hands and picked Catherine up.  He hugged her to his chest while stroking her long curls.  

            "Catherine, I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you.  I've loved you since before you were born and I will always love you."  Harm had a teary voice filled with conviction and Mac felt more love than she ever thought possible towards the man beside her.  Mac turned to her side, laid her head on Harm's shoulder and draped her arm over Catherine who was snuggled on top of Harm's chest.  Harm thought life couldn't get better.  The last 24 hours had been life changing and he loved every minute of it. 

            "I need to go to the bathroom."  Catherine rolled off of Harm and out of Mac's embrace.

            Pointing Catherine towards the bathroom, Mac gestured, "It's right through there, Honey.  Make sure you wash your hands."  Mac had a stern look on her face.

            "Yes, Ma'am."

Even though this was a natural exchange between mother and daughter, Harm watched with interest.  He had known Mac would make a great mother, but actually seeing her in action filled his heart with love.  "You're a great mother Sarah."  Harm's loving compliment caught Mac off-guard.

            "I try."  Mac was absorbed by the vast blue depths of Harm's eyes and could only stare into them before breaking out of her reverie with a quick kiss to Harm's lips.  "So, what do you have on your schedule for today?"

            Mac's head was resting on Harm's chest where Catherine had previously been.  "The Admiral gave me the rest of the week off, but I have to go in this morning for the closing arguments of a big case I've been working on.  I'm really sorry, I wish I could stay here with you girls."

            Smiling, "Hey, I know how it goes.  Don't worry; we're not going anywhere."  After a slight pause, "Are you prosecuting or defending?"

            "Prosecuting.  I hope to nail this guy with life and hard labor.  God knows he deserves it."

"Well, I know that you'll do just fine.  Maybe we could do lunch or something.  You've still got the SUV right?"

            "Sure do.  You know, I haven't been out to lunch in a long time."  Harm got a thoughtful look on his face.

            "You're kidding, right?  Harm gave her a small smile and a shake of the head.  

"What I'm I going to do with you?"  Mac laughed and Harm remembered how often he had spent dreaming about that great laugh.  Now he could hear it whenever he wanted to and he was determined to make sure that was often.  "You should go get ready, no need to be late."  Mac had a playful twinkle in her eye. 

Knowing that Mac was thinking back on how he could never seem to be on time he shot back.  "For your information, I haven't been late in a couple of years.  I usually get there quite early actually."  Harm's voice had a childish tone to it that caused Mac to give him a playful shove off the bed and a giggle.  

Harm and Catherine passed each other in front of the bathroom and Harm gave her a loving rub on the head sub-consciously before entering the bathroom.  Catherine joined her mother on the bed again and laid her head on her stomach perpendicular to Mac.  Mac was gently running her fingers though Catherine's hair.  "Mommy, I'm hungry."

Catherine had inherited Mac's great love of food and almost insatiable appetite.  "You're always hungry, Munchkin."  Mac laughed teasingly.

"Am not."  Catherine grabbed the nearest pillow and tried with all the might of a four year old to hit Mac with it.  

"Ohhhhh.  You think you're going to get away with that?  This means war!"  Mac tried to give a sinister laugh while tickling Catherine.  Mac was on her knees over Catherine tickling her sides while Catherine squirmed looking for more pillows to defend herself with.  

Harm entered the bedroom with clean boxers and an undershirt on to see Mac on her knees and Catherine standing up on the bed each with a pillow in hand whacking the other with it.  "Did someone start a pillow fight and not tell me?"  Harm charged the bed and tackled Mac, tickling her sides.  Catherine continued to hit Mac as hard as she could, which wasn't very hard, with the pillow.

Mac was laughing hard and having trouble catching her breath.  "Hey, hey.  No double-teaming.  That's not fair!"  Mac was on her back with Harm and Catherine hovering over her, assailing her with their attack.  After a few more minutes of the attack, Harm collapsed on the bed next to Mac.

"Whew!  I'm tired."

"Getting old, Flyboy?"  Mac teasingly poked his side. 

"Daddy's old?"  Catherine's face was contorted with confusion.  "He doesn't look old like Martin."  Catherine said the name with a perfect Spanish accent.

"Well, he's not quite as old as Martin.  Martin was VERY old."  Catherine accepted this answer and willingly went with Mac as she pulled her off of the bed.  "I think it's time to get you dressed so we can eat breakfast, okay."  At Harm's questioning glance, Mac mouthed, 'Later'.

Harm exited the bedroom after dressing in his uniform.  He spotted Mac in the kitchen making coffee and Catherine sitting on the counter next to her, legs dangling over the edge.  He approached Mac from behind.  Wrapping one arm around her waist he kissed her cheek.  "I'll see you guys at lunch.  Don't have too much fun without me."  He winked at Catherine and affectionately kissed her forehead before turning to Mac and kissing her one last time on her lips.  

*****

Mac and Catherine walked into JAG headquarters, much the same as yesterday.  Except today there was no uncertainty and no worries.  Mac was dressed in casual kaki pants with a white camisole topped by a partially buttoned blue jean shirt.  Catherine had on her favorite purple sundress and matching sandals.  Her curly hair was somewhat contained in two French braids tied off with yellow bows.  They approached the information desk and Mac asked Ensign Miller if Harm was still in court.

            "He should be out in a few minutes, Ma'am.  Would you like for me to show you the way to the courtroom?"  

            "No, that's okay.  I know where it is.  Thank-you, Ensign."  Ensign Miller stared after Mac; she must be some woman she thought as she remembered that morning's events.  

Captain Rabb had arrived uncharacteristically late, only 15 minutes, but that was hours in his standards.  As he leisurely strolled into the bullpen, she jumped to attention and said good morning.  She had done that every morning since her assignment to JAG and every morning the Captain would walk right on past.  On a good day he would give an incomprehensible grunt or a nod, but most days he just flat ignored her.  This morning when she stood attention and said good morning while noting his tardiness, she was awarded a big smile and a hardy "Good morning Ensign Miller."  She did a double take as the Captain walked by and would have been more stunned except she remembered that Lt. Greggs was currently in the Captain's office.  She personally did not care for Greggs cocky attitude and smug demeanor and she inwardly smiled at the rebuke that was sure to be coming his way.  

            Harm approached his office with cover and briefcase in hand.  As he entered he looked up to see Lt. Greggs with his feet propped up on his desk, leaning back in his chair while playing a computer game.  At the sight of the Captain, Greggs popped up out of the chair and stood at attention.  Harm chuckled inwardly and for a brief moment an evil grin fluttered past his face.  "Lt. Greggs, what a surprise."  After a slight pause, "Are you cleaning my office?"  Harm looked Greggs over and gave him a steady glare.

            "Of course, Sir.  I thought you were going to be o- out today so I thought I would take the opportunity…" Greggs paused and swallowed, momentarily wondering what he got himself into, "…to clean your office, Sir."  

            "How kind of you to do that.  As you can see, I'm here this morning but you can come back after lunch and finishing your cleaning."  Harm gave him a smug smile.  "That's all, Lieutenant, dismissed."  

            "Aye, aye.  Captain."  Greggs exhaled, silently thanking the Gods for his obvious good fortune while he made his way out of the Captain's office.

            Before Greggs could escape completely, Harm continued, "Oh, Lieutenant, Captain Turner's computer has better games than mine."  

            "Yes, Sir."  Greggs replied dumbfounded.

            Greggs retreated from the Captain's office only to be bombarded with curious looks.  Most of the bullpen had seen Captain Rabb walk in; abnormally greeting every one he made eye contact with.  They also knew that Lt. Greggs was in his office and they were waiting for the yelling to be begin.  One of the other Lieutenants from the bullpen cornered Greggs and asked what happened.  "I'm not really sure."  Greggs replied, stunned.  "I think he was joking with me."  Greggs looked into the Lieutenant's eyes with a quizzical expression before continuing to his own desk.   

            Ensign Miller shook her head and wondered what else might happen now that the new woman was present.

            When Mac turned to head towards the courtroom she ran smack into Harriet Roberts.  "Excuse me, Ma'am.  I didn't see you there."  Harriet looked up to Mac's face and let out a happy yelp.  "Mac!  I can' believe your back!  The Captain told me you had come home and that you were coming to lunch today.  He seemed so excited."  Harriet rambled on with Mac watching amusingly.  "Bud was excited and so was A.J. when he told him.  Although I don't think he directly remembers you.  We're having a party tonight at McMurphy's to celebrate and the Captain said that you would be able to come…"  

            Laughing at Harriet's exuberance, "Harriet, it's ok.  Breath. I'm here and yes we'll come to your party tonight."  

            "Oh Mac, I'm so glad that your back.  I know it's only been a day but the Captain has changed so much already.  He truly loves you."  Harriet smiled at Mac then noticed the small girl clinging to Mac's hand.  

            Mac picked Catherine up and introduced her to Harriet, "Harriet, I'd like you to meet Catherine, our daughter.  Catherine, this is your Aunt Harriet, A.J.'s mommy."  Catherine knew A.J. from the only picture Mac had of her past.  She also knew all about Bud and Harriet through Mac's descriptions.  

            "Your daughter?"  Harriet asked with wonder.  "She's so adorable.  It's nice to meet you Catherine, I'm sure your mother is very proud of you."

            Mac smiled, "Yes her mother is very proud of her."  Mac looked to Harriet and continued, "We're going to watch Harm finish up in court but we'll see you tonight Harriett.  We should get together and have dinner soon.  We have lots of catching up to do."

            "That we do, Mac.  That we do."  Harriet replied and smiled before heading towards the bullpen.

******

            Once inside the courtroom, Mac found a seat in the back.  Apparently this was a big trail because there were very few spots open to sit and reporters lined the sides of the courtroom.  Mac sat with Catherine in her lap closely watching Harm come to an end in his closing arguments.  

            "Mommy, what is Daddy doing?"  Catherine whispered, having picked up on the quiet atmosphere.

            "He's being a lawyer."  Mac responded somewhat distractedly because she was so engrossed in what Harm was doing.  How she missed being a lawyer- a JAG lawyer.

            "What is 'being a lawyer'?"  Catherine asked in her childlike voice.

            Mac smiled at Catherine, trying to think of the best way of explaining a lawyer's job to a four year old.  "Well.  You see the guy on the left?"  An affirmative nod from Catherine let her continue.  "He's been accused of a crime, a bad thing.  The guy sitting with him is trying to prove…show… that he didn't do it."  Mac looked to Catherine and she seemed to understand.  "The people on the right, like Daddy, are trying to show that he did do the bad crime and should go to jail."

Catherine's mouth had an 'o' shape to it and she was intently watching her dad give his closing arguments.   Although she didn't understand most of what was going it was still very interesting to watch.  Mac watched Catherine with amusement and thought only their child would find closing arguments fascinating.

            Harm picked up his briefcase and shook hands with the opposing council before heading out of the courtroom.  He saw Mac and Catherine sitting in the back.  As soon as Catherine spotted him, she jumped off her mother's lap and ran towards Harm.  He scooped her up with one arm and planted a wet kiss on her cheek.  Catherine squealed and wrapped her arms around Harm's neck.  "Did you put the bad man in jail, Daddy?"  

            He gave Mac an amused look and replied to Catherine, "We wont know if he goes to jail until the jury comes back.  Which could take a long time."  Catherine had a confused look on her face at the word 'jury' and looked to her mother for an answer.

            Mac was laughing,  "I'll explain it later, honey." 

            "Are you guys ready for lunch?  Lets go to my office and drop of my briefcase then we can go, okay."  The group headed towards the bullpen.  "So what did my girls do this morning?"

            "We went and had pancakes.  All we had to do was sit at a table and the lady brought them to us.  There were lots of other people there too, but not all of them had pancakes."  Leaning toward Mac so she could see her, "Mommy what did you call the place we went to?"  Catherine could barely contain her excitement at her new adventure.

            Harm was amused.  "We went to IHOP.  It was Catherine's first restaurant experience." 

            "Rest-ront."  Catherine was pleased with the new word she learned.  "Can we go again sometime, Mommy?"

            "We're going to a restaurant for lunch."  Harm answered.

            "Can I get more pancakes from the nice lady?"  Catherine didn't quite have the idea of a restaurant down, yet.

            Not wanting to have to go into a great explanation, Mac smiled, "We'll see, Honey."

            "So my little girl likes pancakes, huh?"  Harm was learning all kinds of new things.

            "Uh huh, Mommy makes the best pancakes in the whole world."  Catherine had a serious expression on her cute face.

            Harm had a mock shock look on his face.  "Mommy makes you pancakes?  Mommy never made _me pancakes."  Harm was remembering all the times Mac cooked; which totaled about two.  _

            Mac rolled her eyes, teasing, "You never asked."

            The whole bullpen discreetly watched as Harm laughed his way through the bullpen carrying Catherine and looking at Mac.  "Ah, there you are.  I thought I gave you the week off, Captain?"  The Admiral had a jovial glint in his eye.

            "Well, yes, Sir.  I had to give closing arguments today; but you won't see me tomorrow."  Harm reassured him.

            "Oh, right.  How did it go?  You think Henderson will be going to jail for a long time?"  

            "I think so.  He'll get what's coming to him."  Harm had a serious look on his face.

            "Good job, Captain.  Are you heading out for lunch?"  The Admiral had a somewhat surprised look on his face.

            "Yep.  Sarah and Catherine are taking me."  Harm was proud.

            "Good thing.  You need to make sure you get him out more often."  The Admiral was looking at Mac.

            "No problem, Sir", Mac smiled.

            Harm placed his briefcase in his office and gestured for Mac to lead the way out.  The Admiral turned to head to his office then remembered, "Oh Colonel, before I forget, I need to see you in my office.  How about after lunch?"

            Colonel.  Mac hadn't heard that being said in reference to her in 5 years.  Shocked she almost forgot to answer.  "Yes, Sir.  I'll be there."

            "Alright, carry-on."  The Admiral smiled and turned to head towards his office.  Harm placed his hand on Mac's back and guided her towards the elevator.  She was silent as they walked, contemplating what the Admiral wanted to talk about.  

            Colonel.  The mysterious woman was a Colonel.  The same thing was running through all the minds of the people in the bullpen.  Was she in the infamous Colonel Mackenzie that had suddenly disappeared?  She was a legend among the new members of JAG.  No one who knew of her never spoke of her because Captain Rabb had forbid it.  They just pushed her back to the far recess of their minds and silently grieved for the Captain.  There had been plenty of scuttlebutt about the Colonel but no one knew she had any connection with Captain Rabb.  Was Colonel Mackenzie the force responsible for causing Captain Rabb to live in a world of hate and anger for the last 5 years?   


End file.
